What had happened was
by Jaykid1
Summary: What happened at Naruto's place after he became one of the Wizard Saints. Spoilers of Chapter 13 of Rise of the Spirit Dragon. Mature Content implied.


**People have been asking for it, so here it is, the what happened story after Naruto got promoted. Spoilers for Chapter 13 of Rise of the Spirit Dragon.**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

Fairy Tail was throwing a huge celebration party on behalf of Naruto who had earlier that day been awarded the title of Wizard Saint. The party went well into the night and after the Guild was closed for the evening, some members followed Naruto to his place to continue the party. Those members included Team Chaotix(1), Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Mira, Alzack and Bisca. Each person was a bit tipsy and carrying some type of Alcoholic beverage as they were gearing up for the after party as well as the drinking contest that Cana had challenged Naruto to and Elfman and Gajeel wanted to get in on the action too.

As soon as they got to his place, a space was cleared off on the kitchen table while Naruto, Cana, Elfman and Gajeel sat at the different corners, Lucy, Levy and Mira stayed to watch while sitting at Naruto's bar sipping their own drinks. Natsu, Grey and Erza, who had drinks of their own, headed for the living room, a few moments later, Music could be heard playing. Alzack and Bisca crept off somewhere secluded to have some alone time. If one were to follow them they would see them enter a closet and hear moans and groans soon after. Happy and Sora were raiding the fridge for fish and milkshakes respectively.

In the living room, The remaining members of Team chaotix were standing around drinking their drinks and 'dancing' to the music. Grey had at some point shed all of his clothing, the only thing preserving his modesty was the rug he was dancing with. Natsu was swinging his arms back and forth and accidentally spilled Erza's drink over herself. Her blouse was completely soaked, quickly taking it off, the now topless Erza ran around the house looking for Naruto's laundry room, she wouldn't be seen for the rest of the night. Natsu drunkenly laughed until he tripped over Grey, who had passed out on the floor, and fell over the back of the couch where sounds of snoring soon followed. Before long Happy and Sora drifted in before their tails snagged against the hanging light and they wound up hung upside down before falling asleep that way.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen...

Naruto and Cana where the only ones left in the game. Gajeel being Fairy Tails latest member was not yet use to the strong alcohol that they had and was rushing to the bathroom around the third round. Levy followed after her boyfriend, taking a book with her as she figured he would be in there a while. Before to long, Elfman tapped out as well. He and a very drunk Mira where going to take there leave, but from the thud that sounded a minute later, they hadn't made it to the door.

After an uncountable amount of alcohol, Cana finally passed out, leaving Naruto the victor. Naruto would never tell her that **'Cura'** actually helped siphon the effects of alcohol out of his body, that's why it always took a lot of booze to get him tipsy, let alone shit-faced. When it became obvious who the victor was, an inebriated Lucy congratulated Naruto with a kiss that quickly turned heated. Before long, Naruto scooped Lucy up by her rear while she wrapped her legs around his abdomen as he navigated his home and got to his bed room. He sat down on his bed so Lucy was straddling him. 10 minutes later they were both in nothing but their underwear and had their hands wondering all over the other. Naruto's hands trailed down further toward Lucy's sacred spot before he suddenly stopped and pulled back from her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked confused.

"We shouldn't do this, not like this." He replied.

"Why?" She asked sadly.

"This is would be your first time right?" He asked and she nodded shyly. "Exactly, your first time should be special, not after getting drunk at a party. We've got plenty of time, no need to rush it." He said as he kissed her, getting a bright smile on her face. "Lets get some sleep." He said as he flung the blanket over them.

"What about the others?" She asked as she snuggled into his chest while she was still straddling him.

"We'll deal with them in the morning." He said before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

-000-

1. Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Sora and Happy.

**I hope you guys liked the what happened story. Hopefully it put your curiosity to rest.**

**RnR**


End file.
